


3.14159265...

by roxashighwind



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Daydreaming, M/M, Math Kink, Tutor Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 09:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxashighwind/pseuds/roxashighwind
Summary: His shoulders hit the wall hard, almost enough to make him jerk away with an indignant grunt but Cas just pressed in closer, distracting him from the dull throb. Dry lips sealed to his, stealing his breath in the best way possible as a knee insinuated itself between his thighs. Who knew his nerdy little tutor could be this forceful?-In which there is much talk of mathematics. Or: Dean didn’t know he had that kink.





	3.14159265...

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ and then to my tumblr in October of 2011.

His shoulders hit the wall hard, almost enough to make him jerk away with an indignant grunt but Cas just pressed in closer, distracting him from the dull throb. Dry lips sealed to his, stealing his breath in the best way possible as a knee insinuated itself between his thighs. Who knew his nerdy little tutor could be this forceful?  
  
Dean’s thoughts scattered in all directions as Cas’ lips traveled along his jaw, hitting that spot behind his ear that made sparks of pleasure tingle down his spine and coalesce into a coiling warmth in his belly. He fisted his hands into the slightly shorter teen’s shirt, holding him close and rubbing himself against Cas’ leg.   
  
“Dean.” Gravel and velvet, that voice, and it did great things to Dean’s body. Blunt teeth scraped along his neck, and Cas seemed absolutely wrecked already.   
  
“Cas,” he responded around a groan. Why they were saying each others’ names, Dean didn’t know, but it seemed like the right thing to do. This pushy, bitey, wonderfully physical version of the normally reserved math nerd was hot and he wasn’t going to complain.  
  
Castiel’s fingers skimmed down along Dean’s sides before sliding under the hem of Dean’s thin Metallica shirt. His short nails scrapped lightly at the thin skin stretched taut over Dean’s hipbones and Cas placed sucking kisses to that spot behind the slightly taller teen’s ear.   
  
“The volume of a cylindrical solid is pi times the radius squared times the height of the figure. The surface area of a cylindrical solid is comprised of two mathematical equations added together, which are two times pi times the radius squared plus two times pi times the radius times the height of the figure.”   
  
The voice was rough and Dean thought he could come just from Cas reciting math formulas against the shell of his ear. Dean liked math well enough, but when Cas spoke those formulas… Nnngh, fuck it was awesome. Dean’s hips stuttered forward, trying to find friction against some part of Castiel and oh, god. There, right there.   
  
Long fingers had made their way into Dean’s pants – and when the hell had they gotten unbuttoned? – to press at his erection, give him that friction he craved. “Pi has a value of approximately three-point-one-four-one-five-nine-two-six–“ Cas moaned around the next digit as he recited the number against Dean’s ear, lips brushing against the sensitive skin with nearly every word. He rubbed his palm against the head of Dean’s leaking cock, dragging moans from him.  
  
He wasn’t going to last long. Who knew something as simple as the value of pi could be so fucking hot? “C-cas… Fuck.” Dean’s hips pressed insistently toward that hand, those grasping fingers, wanting to get off.   
  
“Dean,” the blue eyed teen responded simply, breathy but demanding in his ear.   
  
“Yeah?” So close, so, so close.  
  
Less breathy, more insistent. “Dean.” A pause. “Dean, are you paying attention?”   
  
A sharp rap to his knuckles had Dean jerking awake to blink rapidly at Castiel sitting a few feet away from him on his bed, math textbook in his lap and a notebook on the mattress in front of him.   
  
“You’ve got a math test in two days, and if you don’t pay attention you won’t pass and you’ll have to deal with Mr. Zachariah again.” He frowned, lips almost forming a pout.  
  
Dean blinked again. That was a dream? Fucked up math dream about Cas – his admittedly diamond-in-the-rough type of hot math tutor – talking math at him and touching him and god he was hard in his jeans. Well, he didn’t want to deal with that jackass Mr. Zachariah “Uh… yeah, can you say that last bit again? I guess I was lost in my own head.”   
  
Castiel rolled his eyes and started at the beginning of the chapter for the third time that week.


End file.
